Inflammation is a localized protective response elicited by tissues in response to injury, infection, or tissue destruction resulting in the destruction of the infectious or injurious agent and isolation of the injured tissue. A typical inflammatory response proceeds as follows: recognition of an antigen as foreign or recognition of tissue damage, synthesis and release of soluble inflammatory mediators, recruitment of inflammatory cells to the site of infection or tissue damage, destruction and removal of the invading organism or damaged tissue, and deactivation of the system once the invading organism or damage has been resolved. In many human diseases with an inflammatory component, the normal, homeostatic mechanisms which attenuate the inflammatory responses are defective, resulting in damage and destruction of normal tissue.
Cell-cell interactions are involved in the activation of the immune response at each of the stages described above. One of the earliest detectable events in a normal inflammatory response is adhesion of leukocytes to the vascular endothelium, followed by migration of leukocytes out of the vasculature to the site of infection or injury. The adhesion of these leukocytes, or white blood cells, to vascular endothelium is an obligate step in the migration out of the vasculature. Harlan, J. M., Blood 1985, 65, 513-525. In general, the first inflammatory cells to appear at the site of inflammation are neutrophils followed by monocytes, and lymphocytes. Cell-cell interactions are also critical for propagation of both B-lymphocytes and T-lymphocytes resulting in enhanced humoral and cellular immune responses, respectively.
The adhesion of white blood cells to vascular endothelium and other cell types is mediated by interactions between specific proteins, termed "adhesion molecules," located on the plasma membrane of both white blood cells and vascular endothelium. The interaction between adhesion molecules is similar to classical receptor ligand interactions with the exception that the ligand is fixed to the surface of a cell instead of being soluble. The identification of patients with a genetic defect in leukocyte adhesion has enabled investigators to identify a family of proteins responsible for adherence of white blood cells. Leukocyte adhesion deficiency (LAD) is a rare autosomal trait characterized by recurrent bacterial infections and impaired pus formation and wound healing. The defect was shown to occur in the common B-subunit of three heterodimeric glycoproteins, Mac-1, LFA-1, and p150,95, normally expressed on the outer cell membrane of white blood cells. Anderson and Springer, Ann. Rev. Med. 1987, 38, 175-194. Patients suffering from LAD exhibit a defect in a wide spectrum of adherence-dependent functions of granulocytes, monocytes, and lymphocytes. Two ligands for LFA-1 have been identified, intercellular adhesion molecules 1 and 2 (ICAM-1 and ICAM-2). Both Mac-1 and p150,95 bind complement fragment C3bi and perhaps other unidentified ligands.
Other adhesion molecules have been identified which are involved in the adherence of white blood cells to vascular endothelium and subsequent migration out of the vasculature. These include endothelial leukocyte adhesion molecule-1 (ELAM-1), vascular cell adhesion molecule-1 (VCAM-1) and granule membrane protein-140 (GMP-140) and their respective receptors. The adherence of white blood cells to vascular endothelium appears to be mediated in part if not in toto by the five cell adhesion molecules ICAM-1, ICAM-2, ELAM-1, VCAM-1 and GMP-140. Dustin and Springer, J. Cell Biol. 1987, 107, 321-331. Expression on the cell surface of ICAM-1, ELAM-1, VCAM-1 and GMP-140 adhesion molecules is induced by inflammatory stimuli. In contrast, expression of ICAM-2 appears to be constitutive and not sensitive to induction by cytokines. In general, GMP-140 is induced by autocoids such as histamine, leukotriene B.sub.4, platelet activating factor, and thrombin. Maximal expression on endothelial cells is observed 30 minutes to 1 hour after stimulation, and returns to baseline within 2 to 3 hours. The expression of ELAM-1 and VCAM-1 on endothelial cells is induced by cytokines such as interleukin-1.beta. and tumor necrosis factor, but not gamma-interferon. Maximal expression of ELAM-1 on the surface of endothelial cells occurs 4 to 6 hours after stimulation, and returns to baseline by 16 hours. ELAM-1 expression is dependent on new mRNA and protein synthesis. Elevated VCAM-1 expression is detectable 2 hours following treatment with tumor necrosis factor, is maximal 8 hours following stimulation, and remains elevated for at least 48 hours following stimulation. Rice and Bevilacqua, Science 1989, 246, 1303-1306. ICAM-1 expression on endothelial cells is induced by cytokines interleukin-1 tumor necrosis factor and gamma-interferon. Maximal expression of ICAM-1 follows that of ELAM-1 occurring 8 to 10 hours after stimulation and remains elevated for at least 48 hours.
GMP-140 and ELAM-1 are primarily involved in the adhesion of neutrophils to vascular endothelial cells. VCAM-1 primarily binds T and B lymphocytes. In addition, VCAM-1 may play a role in the metastasis of melanoma, and possibly other cancers. ICAM-1 plays a role in adhesion of neutrophils to vascular endothelium, as well as adhesion of monocytes and lymphocytes to vascular endothelium, tissue fibroblasts and epidermal keratinocytes. ICAM-1 also plays a role in T-cell recognition of antigen presenting cell, lysis of target cells by natural killer cells, lymphocyte activation and proliferation, and maturation of T cells in the thymus. In addition, recent data have demonstrated that ICAM-1 is the cellular receptor for the major serotype of rhinovirus, which account for greater than 50% of common colds. Staunton et al., Cell 1989, 56, 849-853; Greve et al., Cell 1989, 56, 839-847.
Expression of ICAM-1 has been associated with a variety of inflammatory skin disorders such as allergic contact dermatitis, fixed drug eruption, lichen planus, and psoriasis; Ho et al., J. Am. Acad. Dermatol. 1990, 22, 64-68; Griffiths and Nickoloff, Am. J. Pathology 1989, 135, 1045-1053; Lisby et al., Br. J. Dermatol. 1989, 120, 479-484; Shiohara et al., Arch. Dermatol. 1989, 125, 1371-1376. In addition, ICAM-1 expression has been detected in the synovium of patients with rheumatoid arthritis; Hale et al., Arth. Rheum. 1989, 32, 22-30, pancreatic B-cells in diabetes; Campbell et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 1989, 86, 4282-4286; thyroid follicular cells in patients with Graves' disease; Weetman et al., J. Endocrinol. 1989, 122, 185-191; and with renal and liver allograft rejection; Faull and Russ, Transplantation 1989, 48, 226-230; Adams et al., Lancet 1989, 1122-1125.
It is has been hoped that inhibitors of ICAM-1, VCAM-1 and ELAM-1 expression would provide a novel therapeutic class of anti-inflammatory agents with activity towards a variety of inflammatory diseases or diseases with an inflammatory component such as asthma, rheumatoid arthritis, allograft rejections, various dermatological conditions, and psoriasis. In addition, inhibitors of ICAM-1, VCAM-1, and ELAM-1 may also be effective in the treatment of colds due to rhinovirus infection, AIDS, and some cancers and their metastasis. To date, there are no known therapeutic agents which effectively prevent the expression of the cellular adhesion molecules ELAM-1, VCAM-1 and ICAM-1. The use of neutralizing monoclonal antibodies against ICAM-1 in animal models provide evidence that such inhibitors if identified would have therapeutic benefit for asthma; Wegner et al., Science 1990, 247, 456-459 and renal allografts; Cosimi et al., J. Immunol. 1990, 144, 4604-4612. The use of a soluble form of ICAM-1 molecule was also effective in preventing rhinovirus infection of cells in culture. Marlin et al., Nature 1990, 344, 70-72.
Current agents which affect intercellular adhesion molecules include synthetic peptides, monoclonal antibodies, and soluble forms of the adhesion molecules. To date, synthetic peptides which block the interactions with ICAM-1, VCAM-1 or ELAM-1 have not been identified. Monoclonal antibodies may prove to be useful for the treatment of acute inflammatory response due to expression of ICAM-1, VCAM-1 and ELAM-1. However, with chronic treatment, the host animal develops antibodies against the monoclonal antibodies thereby limiting their usefulness. In addition, monoclonal antibodies are large proteins which may have difficulty in gaining access to the inflammatory site. Soluble forms of the cell adhesion molecules suffer from many of the same limitations as monoclonal antibodies in addition to the expense of their production. Thus, there is a long felt need for molecules which effectively inhibit intercellular adhesion molecules. Antisense oligonucleotides avoid many of the pitfalls of current agents used to block the effects of ICAM-1, VCAM-1 and ELAM-1.
PCT/US90/02357 (Hession et al.) discloses DNA sequences encoding Endothelial Adhesion Molecules (ELAMs), including ELAM-1 and VCAM-1 and VCAM-1b. A number of uses for these DNA sequences are provided, including (1) production of monoclonal antibody preparations that are reactive for these molecules which may be used as therapeutic agents to inhibit leukocyte binding to endothelial cells; (2) production of ELAM peptides to bind to the ELAM ligand on leukocytes which, in turn, may bind to ELAM on endothelial cells, inhibiting leukocyte binding to endothelial cells; (3) use of molecules binding to ELAMS (such as anti-ELAM antibodies, or markers such as the ligand or fragments of it) to detect inflammation; (4) use of ELAM and ELAM ligand DNA sequences to produce nucleic acid molecules that intervene in ELAM or ELAM ligand expression at the translational level using antisense nucleic acid and ribozymes to block translation of a specific mRNA either by masking mRNA with antisense nucleic acid or cleaving it with a ribozyme. It is disclosed that coding regions are the targets of choice. For VCAM-1, AUG is believed to be most likely; a 15-mer hybridizing to the AUG site is specifically disclosed in Example 17.